Red Light District
by Insanity Smiles02
Summary: Rated for: Yandere (Zarkon and Keith), Possessive (Keith, Lotor, Zarkon), Violence, Language, dark themes, sexual content, and pedophilia.(Couldn't fit the whole description. Full is inside.)


**Zarkon and Lance had a history, but not the one you're thinking. They were everything to each other, would do anything to make the other happy. Until others thought they were getting to close. He was banished, but, he promised to get his little one back. No matter what.**

 **Ten thousand years later, Lance is brought back to his home, though he doesn't know that. Brought back with random people on a flying space cat, they meet aliens that he only knew existed in his imagination and Pidge's nerd journal.**

 **Things are getting weirder, and space royalty is keeping secrets. Allura keeps giving Lance these looks, looks that make everyone shiver in fear.**

 **With mysterious aliens getting feisty, and an Emperor who has a thing for Lance, the paladins are coming across so many things the never thought to exist. But then again... They are flying in space with a moving castle and flying in space cats.**

 **Rated for: Yandere (Zarkon), Possessive (Keith and Zarkon), Violence, Language, dark themes, sexual content, and pedophilia.**

I watched him, watched him grow up. He was such a cute baby, one that immediately stole my heart. He had the softest hair, white as the purest flower. His skin looked like the prettiest colour that I had ever seen, dark brown that made his hair stand out. But what made him so unique to me, was those eyes. Those beautiful, extraordinary eyes. While most had plain blue's, his was so different, so new. The swirled with so much of that colour, light and dark, sparkling in those special eyes. A ring of sapphire around those wide pupils, with dots of every single shade I have ever seen. Not only was he the loveliest thing, his personality made me want to keep him all to myself. Witty and smart, quick and sharp. He would move how he wanted, and when he did, I would feel things I haven't felt in so long. He would tease you, but show respect. He was the perfect little one, the perfect being.

He was so perfect, no matter what happened. He was strong-willed, and strong-minded. He didn't let anyone tell him no, and stood great to his own beliefs. He respected those who deserved it, and protected those who needed it. He was the single thing that made me smile, the only one who made my lips curve up into a thing I haven't done since I was a babe. He stood by me when he had to pick, choose me every single time. He was a young ting, old enough to be a son to me. That never mattered, we didn't see each other in any relationship. He trusted me with his life, and I, finally trusted someone with my own.

We would train together, everyday. I would teach him moves far from his own grade, just to see that marvellous smile. Teach him everything I know, because someday, I want to see him do the same to me. We had each other, we only needed one another. We were perfect together, no one could break us apart.

Alas, many thought we had an relationship that was un-savory, one that I had forced the little one into. Those peasants, those idoit's. They spat all those lies at his gorgeous face, made those eyes tear up. They set him apart from their little groups, made fun of his skill. They made him curl up into a little ball, forced him to keep quiet.

He came to me then, because we knew each other, we knew that we would always be there for one another. He came to me with those salty tears streaming down his face, those plump lips quivering as he hugged me so tightly. His little body wrapped around my larger one, sobbing into my shoulder. Telling me how mean those children were, how awful those teachers had been. He nestled his head in between my shoulder and neck, and cried those tears. I felt something then. I felt this un-tamed fury erupting from my chest. I felt all those taunts, all those disgusted looks. How dare they? How dare they make my little one cry? Something in me broke that day, and I will never forget it.

Years passed on by, and he was getting ready for his tenth Decapheeb. I remember that he came to me, to our little place, and told me how nervous he was. How much he didn't want to become the official prince, how much others forced him into the ceremony. I felt so much rage and hatred for the royal family, but never him. I rushed you into my arms, head only coming up to my waist. Your little arms grasping behind me, tears soaking my cloak. How could I let him go? How could I let the awful kingdom corrupt him? He was so innocent, shouldn't be forced to see them for the trouble they really were.

I promised myself then, to become only yours. Yours only, while you became mine. I remember lifting your chin up, and told you so. He looked so shocked, so un-prepared. But that's okay, because he nodded his head so furiously I thought he would harm himself, but his expression was so adorable. We skipped that coronation, and slept under the stars. Him snuggled in my arms, I singing a little tune. Everything was ours, and ours only.

But... the closer he and I came, the more people began to hate. The king, he looked so angry, so livid. Being a paladin, he was inclined to respect me, but he told me so many times that if I wasn't, that I would be executed on the spot. I only grinned, and pulled my little one with me. Oh, the princess. Older to my one, she was so protective of him. She always tried to make him see how bad I was, how awful I treated him. I was so proud of him then, when he smacked away her 'comforting' hand, and snuggled up to my arm. The people of the court staring at us, staring at the prince who raised a hand to his own sister. I remember leaning down, and pecking him right on the forehead, right on front of the King, the rest of the paladins, and every important figure. I'd felt so much better after that, I didn't care what they thought, we didn't have anything other then platonic love. But he surprised me then, by doing the exact same thing to me. Pulling my arm down, he jumped up and planted one on my own forehead. I grinned at him, while he did the same.

All good things ended though, when the king leaped from his throne, and marched over to us. He ripped him out of my arms, and ordered the guards to take me down. Why did you do that, King? Why did you take my little one away from me? I still had my armour on, I still had a weapon. If he wanted me dead, wanted me away from the boy who was screaming for me, I will cut down every being that stood in my way. Even if it was the King of Altea. I remember swiping left and right, killing everything. Liquid on me, I didn't care. I only wanted my little one, wanted him in my arms.

It went so quickly, so fast. I felt eyes of the paladins on my drenched form. I felt the betrayal and disgust in those gazes. I didn't care, never would. All that mattered was him, the little one who I loved so much. He pushed his own father away, and ran to me. He jumped up, wrapping his legs around my waist, arms around my neck. He snuggled closer to me, not caring for the liquid of the dead the was splattered on me. I wrapped my own arms around him, and whispered things of comfort.

They didn't like that though, didn't like how I held him, how he held me. The King broke out of his state, and ordered the paladins to bring me down. I felt my little one tense. I only whispered more words. I saw people I consider family debate, hesitate. They looked at each other, then the prince, then me. I knew what was going to happen. I knew what was about to go down. So, I lifted his head up, and stared into those orbs that I could've gotten lost in. Those wondrous things that made him seem so innocent. I closed my eyes, and set a little kiss onto those eyes, kissing one by one. I had leaned back, and saw the flush on those cheeks, and I had chuckled.

It was all a blur, all one big fight that possibly went on for ages. He was ripped once more out of my hands by that annoying red one, and pushed out of my sight. They took him away, and I would fight them all. Kill them all.

I was taken down, pinned to the floor with each paladin holding me. The king ordered for my head, but my little one shouted and screamed. Begging them to let me go, let me see another day. I had smiled at you weakly, and told you I loved you with all my heart. Wrong move, I knew. The king looked so livid, but broke into a sad little smile when he saw the prince sobbing the words back to me. I felt my heart lurch, felt my body needing to go to my little one.

On that day, I was banished. Banished from Altea, and all the planets under their protection. Banned from the prince, banned from holding him. never allowed to see him again. So much anger and hate settled in me, so much distaste for the Royal family who kept him away from me. It was a public thing, showing the entire kingdom, that the man who was close to the price, would be gone forever. He was so scared, yelling at his father to let me go. I yelled as well, telling him I loved him so much, that we'll meet again. He cried, those beautiful blue's welling up even more as he shouted the same to me.

I was pushed over the edge, thrown to my own.

As I fell, all I could think about was getting you back, holding you again. Having to see those pretty eyes, hearing those witty words. I needed a plan, and I needed an army.

My name is Zarkon, former Black Paladin to Voltron, and my main mission is to get that prince back into my arms.

Don't worry young Lance, we'll be together again.

Just like we promised.


End file.
